


Is This Gonna Get Us In Trouble?

by agalaxywithinyou



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, First Kiss, Gryffindor Poe, Hogwarts, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slytherin Finn, giant squid is the ultimate matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agalaxywithinyou/pseuds/agalaxywithinyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn jokingly suggests that Poe jumps into the lake to see if there really is a giant squid, and guess what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Gonna Get Us In Trouble?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt by tumblr user severus-snape-is-a-butt-trumpet: you know, i was joking when i suggested you jump into the lake and see if there really is a giant squid, and i’m still not sure why you needed to take your clothes off to do this.  
> And thanks to Violet (occirama on tumblr) for screaming with me about stormpilot, and motivating me to write and finish this :)

"I think my brain is leaking out of my ears - how do you spell wizard again?"

Finn rolls his eyes for what seems like the hundredth time that night, and nudges Poe with his elbow.

"You've written it there," he says, gesturing at the three foot long piece of parchment that his friend is leaning over. About half of it is filled with slanting script that he knows details a few of the major causes of the 18th century goblin rebellions near Hogsmeade, but it's nearing midnight and he's not even sure that the sentences he's been reading over his shoulder can be called coherent English anymore.

Poe runs a hand through his dark hair, drops his quill on the table, and collapses back into the plush armchair, shaking out his sore wrist. The dying light of the fire casts shadows across his face and the empty Gryffindor common room, and even though he's pulling a funny face at the essay in front of him, Finn thinks he looks stupidly handsome and _goddamnit he's staring again_. He quickly averts his gaze, only returning it when Poe turns to him with a mournful expression.

"Remind me again why I thought putting this essay off until the night before would be a good idea."

"Because," he replies with a small grin, "apparently quidditch training is far more important than history of magic."

"It is!" Poe exclaims (but quietly, as so not to wake anyone in the dorms above), leaning forward slightly. "I mean, who cares about education when I could be winning the cup for Gryffindor?"

Finn doesn't doubt for one second that he would rather be out on the pitch rather than studying. Poe has been flying ever since he could walk, and it shows. In his first try out for the team, he was in the air for seven seconds before they decided to take him on. He's Gryffindors best Chaser, a legend among the students; when he flies, Finn can't take his eyes off him (actually, it's a regular struggle, having to tear his gaze away). He shrugs his shoulders as he replies: "Professor Binns does."

"Professor Binns can screw off," Poe proclaims with an annoyed huff as he shoves his nowhere near complete essay into his bag at his feet - but as he pauses in said action, a smug grin forms on his lips. "Actually, you know what? I'd rather the giant squid eat me, than write another sentence on whether or not wand legislation led to goblin riots."

Finn quirks an eyebrow at that. "Y'know, I'm not even sure that there is a squid in the lake."

There is a slight pause in which Poe's brow creases in a frown. "Actually, now that I think about it, I've never actually seen it."

The two sit in pondering silence for a moment, broken only when Finn quirks his lips into a grin. "How about you jump in and find out if it's real?"

He wasn't serious, of course, but when Poe gets to his feet with a laugh, he looks up at him with a sigh. "Is this gonna get us in trouble?" He asks, despite the fact that asking is more out of ritual than anything else, and the annoyance a joke. Poe and him are infamous for their ignorance of the rules, what with their leisurely night time strolls and constant moving back and forth between Finn's Slytherin common room and Poe's Gryffindor; they've been given detention on more than one occasion for it, even though that doesn't seem to deter them. Finn already knows the answer before Poe opens his mouth.

"Only if we get caught," is his reply, as he shoves his wand in his back pocket and takes Finn's hand. They've done this a hundred times before, but the hand - the hand is new. His heart nearly skips a beat at the sudden contact, but there's no time to dwell as Poe is drawing him to his feet and leading him across the common room and through the rounded door.

"Have fun," is all the Fat Lady says as her portrait swings back, and Poe whispers a quiet goodnight to her as they sneak down the darkened corridor, hand in hand, the soft moonlight their only guide (not that they need it - they know the hallways of Hogwarts almost as well as they know each other, and could probably walk it blindfolded).

**. . .**

Only idiots use the great hall's huge oak doors to get out onto the grounds, so they take one of the schools smaller, easier to open exits and find themselves out on the sloping lawn, the moon high in the sky and the air surprisingly warm. They haven't spoken since they left the common room, for fear of being overheard by Filch or Mrs Norris, but Poe now offers Finn a sly grin and turns slightly to look up at the looming castle behind them.

"They really need to invest in some better security." Finn laughs, perfectly aware of Poe's hand in his and the slight breeze tousling his hair and the way that he always seems to bite his lip when their gazes meet, but he doesn't say anything more and simply lets himself be led down to the lake.

They swing their arms slightly as they walk briskly; in his other hand, Finn holds his wand, having whispered _lumos_ to it a few moments ago as so to avoid tripping over the uneven ground. They move quickly, however, because they're out in the open view of the castle's many windows, and getting caught is most definitely not on their to do list tonight.

Within minutes they're standing by the lakes edge, the water lapping gently at the shore and moonlight glancing off the dark surface. It looks a bit more inviting during the day, but the night is rather warm and Finn can't say that he doesn't wanna jump in - but he'll leave that to Poe, who's already loosening the red and gold tie round his neck.

"I can't believe you're doing this," he says with a slight shake of his head.

"Well, I'm curious now. I have to know what lurks in these murky depths." Poe shoots him a grin, and gently squeezes his hand before disentangling their fingers. Finn's palm feels oddly empty, but he shakes off the feeling - only to have his eyes widen in shock as he sees Poe unbuttoning his shirt. He didn't really think about the specifics of Poe jumping into the lake, but it now seems obvious that you don't go swimming with your clothes on; he just stays silent and pretends not to stare as he undresses. He tie falls to the ground first, followed by his white shirt (years of quidditch have tightened the muscles in his back and arms, and they shift under his skin in a mesmerising way as he moves). He pries his shoes off, then tugs off his black trousers, and now he's standing there in nothing more than his briefs, eyes alight with mischief and seemingly oblivious to Finn's open mouthed stare.

"If I get eaten," he says in a mockingly distraught tone, "please... avenge me."

"Promise," is all Finn can manage in reply. He feels oddly exposed, even though he's not the almost naked one. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts, and watches as Poe wades into the water until its just past his stomach, then throws himself under with a loud whoop of excitement. Finn can't help but laugh, absently hoping that no one can hear them. Poe rises to the surface after a few moments and pushes his hair out of his eyes, grinning widely and treading water to keep himself afloat.

"It's lovely in here!" He calls, tipping backwards to float on his back, joy seemingly permanently etched into his expression.

Finn smiles in reply, prying off his shoes and socks and sitting down with his feet dangling in the water. Cold at first, but pleasant afterwards, he thinks that he has never felt more happy than by Poe's side, doing something stupid like this. In that moment, he hopes against hope that he and Poe won't drift away after they leave Hogwarts, that even if their relationship never becomes something more, that they can remain friends. In his head, it's him and Poe and Rey against the world, and if that isn't how things turn out... well, he doesn't want to think about that.

He's drawn out of his reverie by Poe splashing some water in his direction. "What're you thinking about?"

"Nothing," he says quickly, hoping that he doesn't sound or look too flustered. "Any sign of the squid?"

Poe lets his gaze linger on him a moment longer, before spinning in a slow circle and shrugging. "Might be sleeping."

"Do squids even sleep?" He says with a soft laugh, which is cut short when Poe frowns suddenly and cocks his head.

"Did you hear that?"

Finn's brow creases and he immediately gets to his feet. He could've sworn he didn't hear anything, but he wades into the water nonetheless, images of Poe being dragged under by long tentacles suddenly invading his mind. He silently curses his imagination as Poe swims closer to him, standing once his feet can reach the silty bottom. Now both standing in water that just laps their waists, they look around and watch the surface for even the slightest disturbance.

"You probably just imagined it, Poe, I mean I'm pretty sure that - AGHHH!"

Finn yells in surprise as Poe tackles him around the middle, and he barely has time to take a breath before the arms wrapped around him send him toppling into the water. It's cold, bearable with Poe so near him, but he has no time to feel flustered by the contact because he's rising to the surface and spluttering loudly.

"What was that for!" He exclaims indignantly, wiping water from his face, trying to be mad but unable to fend the grin away. Poe gives a sheepish smile, and even though his hold on Finn fell away during the scuffle, he's still standing ridiculously close. Close enough for Finn to see the water droplets clinging to his lashes and the curve of his lips.

"Well, I had to get you in the water somehow."

Finn has all but forgotten his fear from the prior minute, and he pouts. "You could've just asked me."

"Where's the fun in that?"

The two simply look at each other, and the air seems suddenly still, the sound of the water lapping against the shore seems to quieten, and then there is just Poe (hair pushed back, chest bare, once again biting his lip in what has become a habit when looking at his friend) and Finn (clothes soaked through, white shirt translucent although he finds that he doesn't quite care, staring at his friend like he's the sun) and nothing but them. Finn hesitantly raises his hand to trace the curve of Poe's jaw, and Poe's breath hitches in his throat as he leans slightly into the touch. He doesn't know where he got the courage to so much as raise his arm, but he feels oddly in his element, despite the fact that the scene always played out differently in his head, with the roles being reversed. Poe is so confident in the air, in his actions, in the way he speaks, Finn never stopped to consider that he might have been just as him nervous as him - if not more - about it. It's almost amusing to see him blushing, lips parted slightly and gaze downcast; he knows Poe would detest the adjective with a grin, but he's adorable - and handsome, and beautiful, both inside and out, an entire galaxy trapped beneath his skin that Finn cannot wait to explore. So when he leans in close, eyelids fluttering shut, and presses his lips gently against Poe's, all he can think is _finally_.

It's soft and slow and gentle, everything that he thought it would be and more; he lets his hand come to a rest on the nape of Poe's neck, and reaches down with the other to take his hand. Finn has never known his heart to beat so fast, yet still feel so at ease. His lips taste like salt from the water, he smells like broom polish and cinnamon, he feels like home, he feels perfect - and it's no exaggeration when he thinks that he could live in this moment forever.

Their lips finally part but neither move away; they simply stand with their foreheads pressed together, eyes still shut. When they do open their eyes and meet each others gazes, they both start grinning widely because why would this change anything between them? This is just another step in their relationship, another way to express their love for each other, and now that this first bridge has been crossed, Finn feels so much more at peace about what the future holds for them. He kisses Poe again, and again, just because he now can, smiling all the while. They hold hands while they wade back to the shore and dry themselves with a simple spell and get dressed, and all the way back to the castle, and as they fall asleep in Finn's bed that night (the argument being that the Gryffindor dorm is too far away - but really, do they need to make excuses like that anymore?)

**. . .**

So is there a giant squid in the lake at Hogwarts? They debate about it with Rey next morning at breakfast, and come to no definite conclusion. But if there is, Finn just wants to thank it for a night that he's going to remember for a very long time.


End file.
